Apples
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Kenny is going to starve to death unless...


Free food. That's all that was going through Kenny's mind, the fact that free food was hanging, dangling right in front of him, right in his reach.

He was simply sitting on the curb drawing in the dirt, bored out of his fucking mind. Kyle had to go to some Jewish wedding in Connecticut which was gay because Kyle didn't even know the people getting married, it was like his great aunt and some old dude.

Stan had football practice after school. Kenny wanted to join the football team and he would've easily made it on but he couldn't afford the uniforms and payment fee.

Cartman had disappeared after school, probably went home to eat every fucking thing in sight. Kenny thought he was the luckiest kid ever, he had food all the time, good food, Cheesie Poofs, chocolate then again anything's better than pop tarts.

Anyways he was sitting, playing in the dirt when he suddenly noticed a big, full-grown apple tree. It sprouted with apples, they were big, plump and looked juicy. Yeah apples might be healthy but it's still food and didn't taste like artificial strawberry flavors.

Kenny's stomach growled loudly and he couldn't resist. He jumped up quickly and sprinted towards the tree, even though the weight of his parka was weighing him down, least he didn't have to carry the fat Cartman had to.

He chuckled to himself while he jumped up on the tree's trunk. He put all his energy he had and just like a squirrel, he crawled up the tree quickly. He easily pulled himself onto the branch. He could practically taste the beautiful, red, sparkling apple dangling in front of him. He extended his arm slowly and just as he was about to grasp the plentiful fruit he heard a loud snap.

His eyes widened and he let out a muffled scream as he went crashing to the ground. The goddamn tree branch broke off. "Am I getting fat?" he asked himself as he laid painfully on the cold, hard ground.

He continued to stare up at the taunting apple. He sighed, "Maybe I'm meant to starve to death." He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. There was no point in trying to climb again, he was too weak, he was weak from hunger. He had absolutely no energy and he was going to die of starvation.

After a few moments of laying silently on the ground, motionless, he felt a strong grasp around his waist. He let out a surprised squeak and was placed onto someone's shoulders. Before he even looked at the person holding him up, he saw the delicious apple staring him straight in the face.

His eyes widened with happiness and he grabbed it gently, he was now holding edible and non generic food in his hands. He couldn't help but grin stupidly at it for a few moments.

He pulled his hood down and placed the apple to his lips, feeling the smooth surface. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit into the apple letting juicy fluids fill his mouth while he crunched on the fruit.

Suddenly he was placed down and leaned against the tree. Kenny forgot about being held and turned to look at mystery figure. He was surprised to find it was a familiar fatass. He smiled gently at his friend, "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it, you poor piece of shit." he huffed and crossed his arms, trying to be intimidating.

Kenny got up and continued to smile gently at him, "Thank you." he hugged him suddenly.

Cartman froze for a moment but then pushed Kenny away, "Goddamnit! Don't touch me! You might get your ghetto germs on me!"

Cartman walked away in a huff. Kenny just watched as he walked down the street. Kenny then peered at his apple. It may not seem special to anyone else, actually most kids wouldn't even waste their time eating a pathetic apple but to Kenny this apple was just as good as a five course meal, this apple was going to save him from starvation, this apple was a miracle… He hadn't eaten in over a week and a half.

"Thank you, Eric."

Crunch!

* * *

Sorry I hate advertising my other stories on another story but please if you like my writing then maybe you could, perhaps, go check out my story 'High School' (: thanks

OH AND REVIEW!


End file.
